HELLO MR VAMPIR
by Hitora and imnotevil13
Summary: Sasuke the most available Vampjone...ssst *lirik Sasu. Etto.. Mantan jones maksudnya. Mau berbagi cerita dengan readers san semua. Cekibrot yah.


Pairing: Sasu/Hina always.

Rating: T

Tags: fantasy/ Humor/ Parodi gagal

Warning: OOC/ gaje tingkat akut!

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading..

###########################

Yah.. namanya juga Vampir kalo ga isep darah pasti makan daging mentah.

Tapi gimana kalo mister cool Vampir kita ini lagi ngidam?

Alih - alih menggunakan taringnya untuk menghisap darah mangsa, dia justru ngisap sari tomat sampai keriput.

Lumayan.. bisa ngirit listrik buat muter blender bikin jus tomat kesukaannya.

Ntar uangnya bisa ditabung buat beli pampers.

Tuh mulai lagi.. setiap ngomongin masalah pampers, muka mister cool Vampir kita ini akan senyum - senyum gaje.

Bukan! Dia bukan lagi mikirin hal mesum..

BIG NO!

Dia udah bukan lagi Vampir jones.

Mister Vampir kita ini udah lulus dari predikat itu sejak mengigit putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga. Trus maksa - maksa gitu buat ngajakin nikah. Apa lagi sekarang nyonya Uchiha itu lagi hamil muda. Artinya Chuke chan udah mo jadi bapaknya vampir unyu - unyu.

Nah, itulah yang kini terbayang - bayang dikepalanya.

.

.

Kali ini Mr and Mrs Vampir kita ceritanya lagi long week nih.

Mumpung akhir tahun katanya di Mall lagi sale item.

Lhah?! Pisang sale kan emang item?

#author_kena_geplak_sendal_jepit_sasu

.

.

"Sasu kun mau baju anak - anak warna apa?" Tanya Hinata sambil santai melempari keluar satu persatu kerumunan emak - emak kalap di salah satu stand diskon akhir tahun.

"Hitam!" Jawab Sasuke cuek bebek melirik salah satu gaun kecil berwarna hitam yang terpasang disalah satu rak.

"Eeh? Memang Hitora kun cewek?"

Protes Hinata.

"Lho? Kok namanya cowok banget? Pake sufik kun lagi? Bukannya anak kita cewek?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan.. menurut insting author anti demo readers, anak kita ini nantinya cowok.." Kata Hinata masih sok sibuk memilih baju dan memilah kerumunan.

Sasuke mencibirkan bibirnya, "Cis! Enakan cewek.."

"Bilang aja ga mau ada saingan? Mo tetep jadi vampir paling ganteng se Konoha, biar dikerubungi ibu - ibu komplek?" Hinata mendelik bersiap mengeluarkan Jyunken .

Keringat dingin sebesar jagung langsung mengucur deras didahi pucat Sasuke.

"Hehehehe.. Enggak beibeh.. Ampun.."

.

.

Sasuke megap - megap menatap langit biru.

Nah! Itu dia masalahnya.

Kenapa sih Mall ini bikin diskon kok siang hari? Vampir kan alergi matahari, ntar kalo gosong gimana coba? Bisa - bisa ketampanannya berakhir seperti lagu ciptaan selebriti Kang Karvit Amvas itu,

~aku tanpamu butiran debuuuuuuu...~

Sasuke lalu memasukkan tangannya kedalam tas keresek belanja berlogo salah satu supermarket terkemuka. Matanya berbinar mendapati buah merah kesayangannya kini sudah ditangan.

Kenyot.. kenyot..

Taring sasuke pun mulai menjalankan aksinya, sementara matanya berbinar, menatap kagum kearah sang istri yang masih kuat bergulat dengan emak - emak gendut di stan diskon akhir tahun.

Wow! Kereeeeeen banget.. serasa liat live action animasi HULK yang lagi ngamuk nerbangin puluhan tank.

4 jam kemudian Hinata mendatangi Sasuke dengan wajah puas.

"Udah dapet semua, beb?"

Tanya Sasuke.

"Hu-um!" Angguk Hinata mantap sambil nunjuk tumpukan belanjaan dibelakang.

"Lhoh? Ayang beli truk?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Iya.. soalnya kalo ga pake truk ga bisa ngangkut semua blanjaan.." Jawab Hinata polos.

Sasuke langsung sweetdrop.

"E.. emang beibih sayang beli apa saja?"

Tanya Sasuke kembat kembit ingat kartu kreditnya yang hari ini semua sukses dirampas sang istri.

"Kebutuhan Hitora kun.. mulai dari sekarang sampai 200tahun mendatang..!" Pekik Hinata riang.

Demi panas matahari dan gunungan bawang putih! Sasuke rasanya pingin segera meleleh atau jadi debu.

"Ta.. tapi.. My lady bebeb..."

"Ga papa..!" Potong hinata.

"Kan nanti Sasuke kun bisa kerja rodi lagi ngepel kastil Itachi nii, atau jadi kelelawar buat sasaran tepokan nyamuk elektrik papa Hiashi pas latihan tenis.."

"Uang masih bisa dicari.. tapi baju lucu buat Hitora kun belum tentu rilis lagi.."

Sasuke menepok jidatnya.

#Fin


End file.
